One More Time
by Kokuryu no Kiba
Summary: He was the Virus, he must destroy the Vaccine and control the Data. Only problem was he had no memory, or clue to help him, just his luck actually, now he was recruited to help free the CPUs for whatever reasons. He only hoped he wouldn't accidentally freeze and make they're nation CPU-less.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **I only own my Oc.**

It was cold, there were people staring at him as he walked the streets, where was he? All he could see is snow as far as the eye can see. They kept pointing at him and laughing, who was he? They threw a rock at him, it froze mid-flight.

"Where am I?" The young man muttered, his silver orbs showed confusion as he walked the snow covered path. He closed an eye when a rock that wasn't frozen impacted with his skull, too confused to bother with the pain. he couldn't recall anything that wasn't a few hours ago, and that was mostly filled with people looking at him weirdly and them judging him.

The man lowered his head, he didn't know why they were saying such mean things about him. He knew he wasn't normal, his appearance was more akin to a monster than a human so it was understandable why they were doing that but he wasn't attacking them, but that could just make them think he was special or was waiting for the perfect time to strike, which he wasn't.

His blood dripped on the snow, staining it with his life fluids and frightening the people around him, why? It was because when someone got brave(stupid) enough to get close to him and tried to make him leave, or else use unnecessary force on him.

He took it as a threat to his being and retaliated using his instinct, he didn't expect it to be so bloody though. The man's blade managed to cut him when he managed to dodge the first strike but wasn't able to evade the second and lost his head and had it and his body completely frozen as punishment. Unfortunately for him, that just confirmed they're thoughts of him.

"M-Monster!" They screamed, one man in particular was louder than the rest. He looked down and ran away, wincing with every thrown stone.

"Who am I?" He muttered to himself, looking down on the river he wandered beside, he saw his silver orbs staring back at him.

He looked at his hair, long spiky and was a shade of very light blue, the same hue as ice to be exact. Even if ice is usually colorless, there was always a default color humans used on colorless objects. Like water.

He stood at the tall height of 6'2, his torso was covered by a white hoodie, under it was a light blue shirt with a pouch on top of where his heart is, narrowing his eyes he saw that there was a piece of paper sticking out of it.

[You are the Virus, you must destroy the Vaccine and control the Data] It read, this brought more questions than answers. Was his name Virus? He hoped not, but since he had nothing else to call himself he would take it, with great reluctance.

Virus sighed and muttered to himself, looking back to where he came from he saw that he traveled quite a distance yet for some reason he could still hear some of them crying over the man he killed.

Now he felt guilty, the man had a wife and two daughters it seems, and one was still in the oven.

"...Whoever's listening to me," He began, placing his hand against the largest tree he could find, "Please... please help me control my powers," He swiftly withdrew his hand when the bark froze, biting his lips he sat down and crossed his arms, "My almighty lord, The Plot Convenience, listen to this poor soul."

Virus stood up and smiled, he might not know his true name yet and he still doesn't know where he is and already had a kill under his belt... he realized that he could be a wanted criminal now.

"This sucks," He slouched, dragging his feet across the snow, taking another look at his hands he sighed at their strange shape.

They looked more like claws or talons than human fingers, and his feet were no different. The only difference between his foot and his hands were that it only had three digits, he tried kicking a rock on the way back and paled when he accidentally broke someone's cabin. Thankfully the person living there wasn't around at the time, now he only had to live with the guilt that he may or may not have doomed a man or woman to death.

Virus sighed, entering a building that had the sign [Guild] on the top. Strangely when he looked at it a bunch of different information flooded his mind, mentally thanking his Lord Plot Convenience, he tried to recall what he gained.

There were plenty of Guild Halls in the world of Gamindustri, members of it did not worship their land of birth's Goddess. You can do quests for them even if you aren't.

He shook his head and headed to the library section connected to the Guild, if he wanted to survive here then he needed information... that doesn't randomly itself to him.

Going the the history section he skimmed over the world's history and went straight into the book containing the latest information, "Let's see here..."

There were four nations in Gamindustri these were Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox... he noted that only Planeptune was the only nation that doesn't start with an 'L.'

They were ruled by Goddesses, The Four CPUs and CPU Candidates, the one in Planeptune was called Purple Heart and Purple Sister, no other name was written.

For Lastation there was Black Heart and Black Sister, also no other name written.

For Lowee there was White Heart and twin White Sisters, also no other name.

And finally Leanbox, was Green Heart and sadly no younger sister, also no real name but strangely he read that the CPU of Lowee sometimes calls her 'Thunder Tits' so he assumed she must have a gifted body.

There weren't any pictures of the Goddesses so he didn't know what they looked like, but he learned they're and their nation's name. That was plenty of useful information, now unto the Lands themselves.

Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, it was the most technologically advance out of the four but since its CPU rarely worked, it was wrote in the book, the progress they were making would've been doubled if she actually worked.

Ladtation, the Land of Black Regality, or the Heart of Gamindustri due to it being surrounded by the other nations. He noted that if war were to ever happen between the four nations then Lastation would be the first to fall due to it positioning.

Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, the landmass was covered in snow and had a cold climate. The land was surrounded by mountains.

Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, it is a land filled with nature and is very peaceful, there were still Aristocrats and Knights in Leanbox, giving the impression of an medieval era. It once suffered from endless skirmished but peace was restored when the Basilicom run directly by their Goddess was established.

He hummed if what he read here was true then that means he was in Lowee and by the map in his hand he also sees that he was in the town located on its borders with Lastation.

Virus put the book, which thankfully did not freeze, back in the shelf and walked away. He looked around the library some more and found no books of interest, returning to the Guild Hall he tried to take up a mission.

Walking up to the woman at the front he coughed to get her attention, "Hello sir, how may I help you today.

"I-I want to sign up for a job at the Guild," He gulped, trying to rein his emotions, it wasn't working.

"Very well then, sir. What job are you taking?"

He looked at the long list of jobs behind the woman, noticing most of them were 'take care of this' quests with only few extermination and retrieval quests, he didn't know what will happen in the future if he couldn't control his powers and if he picked the extermination quests then he would gain experience fighting in the battlefield, and with experience come control and sometimes more power.

With that in mind the man swallowed his nervousness, "I-I would like to take some extermination quests, mam."

"My apologies but the only extermination quests on the board at this time are all S-Ranks, are you sure you want to rake them?" She seemed worried.

S-Ranks?!... for some reason he felt his nipples harden, and its not from the cold.

"Yes," He mentally cheered that he didn't stutter again.

The woman sighed, "Very well then, may I please have your name and some personal information? We need it for the registration form and you are suspicious as hell."

He scratched his neck with a nervous laughter, "M-My name is Virus, age 19, and date of birth unknown, and I have a very strong affinity for ice."

She leaned forward, "How strong if you don't mind me asking, sir?"

Why the hell did he saw that?! Now keeping a low profile would be impossible for him since the Guild share information with others like moths to a flame! Oh to hell with it.

He touched the desk, the spot he tapped and the area in a 7 meter radius were instantly frozen. The woman jumped back in surprise with a hammer in her hands held defensively.

"About that strong," He didn't even mean for it to be so strong.

The woman pushed up her glasses, reflecting the light for a moment, _'The Lady would like to know of this man, he is suspicious and strong too.'_ "I see, then please wait for a moment while I fill out your form."

Virus nodded, already wanting to leave since the people around him were pointing at him again, they were laughing too. Some of them were even reeling back in disgust, seeing those reactions made him lower his head.

"Please hurry," He silently begged.

The woman looked up for a momemt and gave him a look, she was trying her damn hardest not to slip.

After a few more minutes the woman smiled, "All done, now all it needs is your signature, sir."

Virus smiled and went to touch the pen, unfortunately for him it froze in his grip. "...Sorry, I'll pay for that once I get paid."

The woman sighed and waved him off. That wasn't the first time that happened... or the seventh, there have been a lot of people unable to properly control their power and accidentally broke that pen, or burnt it. She reached down and have the man who's very cold to touch another pen, this one enchanted to be almost immune to the cold.

He hummed, trying to think of a way to write his name because he didn't have a signature as of yet. He clicked his fingers, sending a cold wave of air that sent most of the people in the Guild shivering and glaring at him, he nervously laughed and quickly wrote down [Virus] in blue ink, he almost smiled as he handed the ice-resistant pen to the woman, but it quickly fell when it froze once it left his hands, how he didn't know.

"That was enchanted," The woman pushed up her glasses threateningly, the people around her and him slowly backed off from the angry woman, "And you... destroyed it... I expect you to meet with our Oracle and our CPU after you finish these jobs, and if you get lost as punishment we will not be sending a search party for you."

He gulped, the papers in his hands shaking, "Y-Yes, mam!"

With that said the frightened man quickly bolted out of the Guild, narrowly dodging the two little girls that just walked in, the long haired one shouted to him as she stood up, "Watch where your going, you jerk!"

Looking back he sent them an apologetic look, "Sorry!"

(One More Time)

He sighed, slowly walking through the snowy mountains of Lowee, he would've come more warmly dressed but the cold didn't bother him for some reason, so he just kept walking while looking around for the mutated Fenrir he was hunting. From the request forum he had, it already defeated the CPU Candidates multiple times and destroyed villages even more.

Virus sighed again, wondering when he'll get to find it judging from the sun's positioning, he learned how to tell the time from a book he read while on the way here, it had already been two hours since he departed and still no sign of the monster. He already traversed through two small mountains in search of it since it said that it was last sighted around here, looking at the request again he nodded and made his way towards the closest town, Glacia Town, it was famous for its ice cream it said here.

The recently made Guild Member patted his stomach, groaning along with it as he felt it complain about the lack of food. He should've eaten something before he left, but since he was broke, he couldn't afford anything that would fill him or anything at all. "I really hope its in Glacia Town, or I might have to skip that job for now and do the other one,"

He stopped and gaped, the village was actually being attacked by the monster he was looking for... shit, he had to act quick. Running down the burning streets he saw two little girls and a boy about to be crushed by a building, he saw a flash of light behind him and assumed it was help but at the strength of the flash he assumed that it wouldn't reach them in time.

Virus gritted his teeth and held up the burning plank of wood, his ice making quick work of the fire, "What are you waiting for? Run!"

"T-Thanks!" The boy cried as he pulled the two girls towards the mountains, Virus smirked when he saw the group of people coming back after the kids.

He grunted and tossed the frozen plank, the sounds of house being torn down and people screaming. So it was over there, he frowned and ran towards the source of this destruction.

"Oh my," He muttered, the mutated Fenrir was almost as large as the Guild Hall. It's purple fur was stained with blood and debris, it jaw was massive with razor sharp serrated fangs as were his claws, instead a furred tail it had a metallic bladed tail and serrated edges. The Fenrir's eye glowed a bright yellow as it growled menacingly, Virus took a step back in slight fear before shaking his head.

"This isn't the time to be scared," He muttered, trying to stop his shaking hands. He curled his fingers into fists and released them, surprised his fingers were glowing a slight blue and gave out cold air. The planks around him and flames froze, he smirked, "This just might work."

He glanced up, then shaking his head taking a boy and quiver of arrows he jumped up a still standing building and took aim. It was his first time using it, so he wasn't sure if it would even land... well, might as well give it a try and hope to Plot it would land. "I'm aiming for its eye,"

He shot the arrow and bit his lips, it was moving frantically for some reason so if it missed he wouldn't be as embarrassed. Virus released a breath of relief, it landed and the wolf howled in pain. He then paled when it turned towards him and gave him a ferocious glare, so doing what any sane person would do he ran, "Hehehehe... sorry."

Virus yelped, "Hey watch the tail!" He cradled his slender blue scaled tail, it was as long as his legs had a bladed tip, "...Wait, when did I get a tail?!"

Ducking under its arm, he quickly shook his head and threw away all the questions he had, now was not the time to question his biology! The Fenrir followed him until they reached one of the few rivers that weren't frozen, he smirked and thought of an idea... he only hoped what he accidentally freezes also applied to his feet, if not then he would just use what little knowledge he has on magic to use his ice magic and freeze it himself.

"Here goes nothing!" He closed his eyes and ran towards the cold waters, the Fenrir didn't seem to realize his intentions and followed him. Virus paled a little as he neared the waters, he just remembered. He couldn't swim! Too late for regrets now, its do or die!

With plenty of regrets in his heart and mind, Virus jumped into the river.

(One More Time)

"So many regrets," Virus groaned, he managed to drown the monster but it was at the cost of almost drowning himself. He turned and faced the lap of the girl that found him.

Her long jet black hair tickled his nose, it was getting hard not to sneeze and she was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining and a big circle with white linings connecting her dress to her collar.

He widened his eyes when she reached out to touch him, the man tried to think of what to do to stop her from doing so but only thought of two options.

Let her touch him, or roll away.

He chose to roll.

Unfortuantely for him, luck wasn't on his side since his side was just freezing cold water, or to him it was just regular temparatured water. The girl gaped as she watched the man seemingly go back to where she found him.

Uni was trying to reach Glacia Town to get some more Shares but found it razed to the ground, she couldn't find anyone to tell her what happened so she made her way back to the Capital City. Then she found a tall man wash ashore with his face in the water, fearing that he would drown she did what was normal and helped him, but just by touching his skin she felt it trying to cover her whole fingers.

She looked around and saw a log, the girl tried all she could to carry the log and dug it under the man. The log was already frozen, but her fingers weren't so with enough effort she managed to turn him over.

And then she tried making a fire since he was wet and cold, she feared that he may have hypothermia and clogged lungs but since he was breathing clearly she doubted it.

And then when he finally woke up, she felt relieved and tried to turn him over momentarily forgetting what happened mere hours ago. She was surprised to see him fall into the cold waters, he didn't seem to know what was around him at the time.

"Regrets!" He shot out of the water, his form and clothes dripping wet. The slender tail behind him swished and slammed itself against the tree, whatever water that was stuck on it was immediately shot off.

He saw her and the fire, then jumped back likw he was burnt from the fire. Uni sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, so stop being so jumpy."

Virus sweated, "N-no! Its not that, its just... you know what happens when someone touches me... right?"

She nodded, having already experienced it herself a couple of time, "That part of their body freezes, right?"

He glanced to his left, towards where the area where his next mission was going to take place. It was another Extermination Mission, he knew that the Fenrir died because the request for it had a big red Success in the middle.

"Yeah," He nodded, eyeing the fire warily. "I don't know why though,"

She hummed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

If she could help this person it would mean more Shares for Lastation, "My name is Uni."

He bowed and smiled, "My name is Virus, its nice to meet you Uni."

She raised a brow, "Odd name."

He shrugged he knew it was odd but he for some reason liked odd, "I'm still not sure if its my real name, you see I have amnesia."

"Oh," Uni sighed, "I see, then what do you remember?"

He hummed, "Well, other than some words, my age, nothing much." Virus sighed, his form slouching and the snow around him turning to ice. Looking up he saw that at least two more hours has passed, he frowned and stood up, much to the surprised to the girl that might or might have not just saved his life. "Well... for what its worth, thanks for saving me..."

Virus winced, falling to his knee, he looked down and frowned. His leg was twisted and made him wonder how he didn- oh, here it comes. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying not to scream out in pain, it wouldn't make the girl beside him worry more and even without his memory he knew that he didn't like people to worry for him, that was his job.

"Are you okay?" Uni asked, glancing at his leg and pained expression, she gave him a doubtful look when he smiled and nodded. She sighed and took one of his arms and swung it over her form, grunting from the addition of weight and helped him stand up. "I don't have to do this for you, you know, but as the CPU Candidate of Lastation helping people is my job... Brr, so... cold..."

He suddenly threw himself away from her, landing on the cold ground a pained cry coming out from his mouth, the CPU Candidate looking at him in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!"

She raised a brow, why was he suddenly acting like she was an enemy that can one-shot him just by simply touching him. Uni looked at her shoulder and rose a brow, her shoulder was covered in snow then looked back at the young man, he was leaning against a tree for support. "That's what I should be asking, I'm trying to help you."

He winced, "B-But, why aren't you frozen?!"

"Frozen? What do you mean, I thought that you can only freeze non-living objects." Uni asked, taking his arm again, despite his protests. "Stop moving so much!"

"Then stop touching me!" Virus winced when his leg got stuck on a rock, the man sighed in dismay and just walked along with her, already giving up because he could tell this girl was very stubborn. He only hoped he won't be the cause for Lastation to become CPU-less because the older CPUs have been missing for three years, it would still stand because of the Oracle but for how long, he didn't know.

* * *

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Virus**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Weight: 60 kg**

 **Body Type: Mesomorph**

 **Weakness: Fire, Earth.**

 **Affinity: Ice.**

 **Weapon of Choice: (Long) Bow, (Short) Axe.**

 **Techniques**

 **Passive (Always Active)- Cold Touch.**

 **-Freezes anything, anyone from the inside out (Insta Kill)**

 **-Any Flame Cooler than 5400 F will only take a minute of constant touch, at the risk of dying.**

 **Weapon- Frigus Axiomona (Cold Axe) (Latin)**

 **-Summons two-handed battle axe and uses it as a weapon.**

 **Attack- Sustine Sustentationes Glacians (Freezing Cleave) (Latin)**

 **-Cleaves the field with Frigus and freezes enemies (20%).**

 **Weapon- Frigus Inclina (Cold Bow) (Latin)**

 **-Summons bow made of ice and uses it as a weapon.**

 **Attack- Kessinger Glacians (Freezing Arrow) (Latin)**

 **-Shoots an arrow made of ice and freezes enemies hit (10%).**


End file.
